Search engines and interfaces allow users to retrieve information by inputting search queries, for instance, into a search input region. While a user is inputting a search prefix associated with a search query, automatic systems provide likely completions or suggestions to the search prefix being input. When the user executes the search query, either by manually inputting the desired search query or by selecting a suggestion, the search engine directs the user to a search engine results page (“SERP”).